Powerpuff: The crossover years
by Mike Staley
Summary: The girls and their friends, the Guardian Angels must travel through dimensions to get home. If you haven't read "A Powerpuff Christmas" read it before reading this. Make suggestions of future crossover ideas. You never know when I may use it.
1. The journey begins

(Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or Johnny Bravo. Do not sue me because   
  
I have no money to give.)  
  
  
  
The City of Townsville is full of surprises and the Powerpuff girls are about to get   
  
one themselves.  
  
"Why did we have to get up so early on a Saturday?" Complained Buttercup,   
  
rubbing her eyes.  
  
The Professor looked at her with excitement in his eyes. "I told you, I have a   
  
surprise for you three."  
  
He led them to the living room where the girls were indeed surprised by what   
  
they saw. Sitting on the couch were the Guardian Angels and their creator, Professor   
  
Zinc. The girls squealed with joy.  
  
They'd met the boys last year during Christmas. The Guardian Angels had helped   
  
them survive a deadly plot by Him and had saved Bubbles' life.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" asked Blossom, filled with joy at the return of   
  
her friends.   
  
Professor Zinc answered for the group. "My boys are on a vacation from school,   
  
so I talked to Professor Utonium about the eight of us getting together."  
  
Finally, after a wonderful breakfast together and a few suggestions of eating   
  
lunch, picking on old people, and playing strawberry slappers, (thanks, Slarty) the kids   
  
decided to go upstairs and break out their instruments just like they had when they first   
  
met.  
  
While they were upstairs, the professors took time to tell each other about their   
  
latest scientific works. Finally, Professor Zinc pulled a small device from his bag. It   
  
looks a little like a calculator, but with sections marked year, month, day, and dimension.  
  
"This little item is called an inter-dimensional time key." Explained Professor   
  
Zinc. "It allows a person to go to any dimension at any time."  
  
As they looked it over, a buzz began to emit from the living room. Professor   
  
Utonium knew that sound all too well. Even though he was used to it. It was a sound he   
  
dreaded. The Powerpuff hotline always meant the girls had to go out to save Townsville   
  
and he always worried that they might not make it back alive. He listened silently as   
  
Blossom answered.  
  
"Yes, Mayor." She said into the receiver.  
  
"Blossom, I just thought you'd want to know that several villains are heading   
  
straight for your house." The mayor answered in a rather calm voice, considering what   
  
was happening.  
  
Blossom got a little worried at this news. "Um, who exactly is coming?"  
  
"Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy, Princess, The Gangrene Gang..."  
  
As he continued on, Blossom began hearing voices outside. Indeed, nearly every   
  
villain in Townsville was on the way there.  
  
Jingles looked out the window before turning to Blossom. "Do you know how to   
  
handle that many?"  
  
Blossom looked at him for a moment before shaking her head. The six super-  
  
powered youngsters gathered at the door, preparing to fight.  
  
"Professor Zinc," began Jingles, watching the villains come closer. "Now might   
  
be a good time to test that key of yours."   
  
The Professor, however, was way ahead of him, punching in codes and   
  
numbers as the villains got to the lawn and moved closer. Finally, they made it inside   
  
and the fight ensued while the two Professors hid in the kitchen and continued working.  
  
Blossom could remember the last time she and her sisters had met every villain in   
  
Townsville. They hadn't stood a chance until the now departed Bunny had come to their   
  
rescue. She just prayed they could hold them off long enough to get out.  
  
Finally, Professor Zinc finished and a bright doorway opened. He yelled to the   
  
others as Professor Utonium jumped through. One by one the kids went in while the   
  
others fought the villains back. Finally, Buttercup grabbed Professor Zinc and jumped in   
  
with him. Mojo hurried to follow but the door closed just before he could get to it.  
  
  
  
Kids played merrily in the small park. It was a bright summer day and everyone   
  
was enjoying the lovely weather. That is, until a bright light shown in the sky and eight   
  
people fell out of it onto the grass.  
  
Tinsel looked around quickly. "Uh, where are we?"  
  
"I don't know." Answered Professor Zinc. "I didn't have a chance to set a   
  
specific course. Unfortunately, I also haven't had time to work enough with it. I don't   
  
know the numbers on the key to get us home."  
  
No one knew what to say to that. After everything they'd gone through getting   
  
away from the villains of Townsville, they now had no way home. Bubbles began to cry,   
  
already missing Townsville. Even Gabriel who usually didn't know what was going   
  
could tell something was terribly wrong here.  
  
Professor Utonium, knowing he had to spark some life into everyone, spoke up.   
  
"It's not entirely hopeless. We've still got the key. We just need to somehow find the   
  
right frequency. Unfortunately, that could take a long time."  
  
"I suggest we find out where we are and get something to eat." Said Jingles.   
  
"We can think better on a full stomach."  
  
The others wholeheartedly agreed and soon they found their way to a small diner.   
  
Once inside, a chubby man greeted them.  
  
"Welcome to Pop's. What can I get you?"  
  
The group sat a table and gave their orders as a young man walked in. He caught   
  
the attention of everyone in the room, most of whom left. He had a tight black shirt on   
  
over an obviously well developed body. His blonde hair was hardened to the point of   
  
bullet proof and he whore a pair of sunglasses over his eyes.  
  
He spotted a young woman and hurried over to her, posing the whole way.  
  
"Hey, baby," he began. "How's about you munching down on a big bowl of   
  
Johnny?"  
  
The next thing the group saw was him flying across the diner and into the   
  
opposite wall. He jumped up, quickly, pretending nothing had happened. With that, he   
  
walked over to the man behind the counter.  
  
"Hey, Pops, give me a bowl of chili." He ordered.  
  
"Sorry, Johnny," Pops answered. "That boy in purple took every last bit of chili I   
  
have."  
  
Jingles looked up from his large bowl of chili with a smile on his face. It was   
  
very good chili too, he thought to himself.   
  
'Guys, we've got to think here." Began Professor Utonium. "In the time it would   
  
take to find the dimensional frequency and get back home, we'd all be old. We have to   
  
do something about that."  
  
"Maybe I can help." Came a voice from behind them.  
  
The group turned to see a skinny man with glasses walking over towards them.  
  
"I couldn't help over-hearing your conversation and I can help you solve your   
  
little problem."  
  
He explained to them, a fountain of youth serum he had created some time ago.   
  
Though it started as a liquid, he'd done a great deal of work on it and it could now be put   
  
into the key as a way of keeping them young while they searched for a way home.  
  
As they headed out for his place, the man, who's name was Carl, called over to   
  
Johnny. "I'm gonna help these people get to another dimension. You wanna come   
  
help?"  
  
Johnny looked at him in distain and answered, "No way, dweeb. I've got better   
  
things to do. I'm gonna hassle old people."  
  
"I've got a lovely assistant." Carl prompted.  
  
"I'm there!" Johnny said, running over.  
  
  
  
When they got to his house, Carl and the professors started working on the   
  
transfer. Johnny looked around, impatiently. "Carl, where's this lovely assistant you   
  
mentioned?"  
  
As if on cue, a beautiful girl walked into the room. She had blonde hair and   
  
bright blue eyes. Johnny immediately ran over and took her in his arms.  
  
"Hey, science mama, what say you and me study the geometric theory of love   
  
together?"  
  
She pulled loose and belted him before walking out. Carl sighed, wondering if   
  
he'd be able to get another assistant after Johnny had scared off six of them now. Or was   
  
it seven?  
  
Finally, after a great deal of work, the job was complete and the group was ready   
  
for their first attempt.   
  
"Thanks for your help, Carl." Said Professor Zinc, shaking his hand.  
  
Carl chuckled. "No problem. I love to help inter-dimensional travelers."  
  
Professor Utonium stopped everyone. "There's one thing. Once we get home, we   
  
must all agree not to use the fountain of youth to stay young there. Man is not meant to   
  
live forever."  
  
As they agreed on this, Professor Zinc began setting coordinates for their first stop.   
  
The cosmic door opened and one by one, they stepped through, each waving to Carl. As   
  
the door shut, Johnny stood looking on confused.  
  
"Wiggy." Was the only comment he could think of. 


	2. Puffed Knights

(disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls or First Knight. Don't sue, I have no money.)  
  
The grass was wet from the blood of men involved in battle. Bodies lined   
  
up along the ground. An intense battle was raging between two groups of   
  
knights, both of whom had lost several men already.  
  
Not far away a light shone as a cosmic door opened and the group of   
  
travelers immerged. Everyone ducked down except for Gabriel.  
  
"Here's Johnny!" He called out before being pulled down by the others.  
  
They looked on as the battle raged until finally one side retreated into   
  
the woods. The winning side shook their swords, triumphantly. They each had a   
  
large cross on their armor shining in the sunlight. After a few minutes of   
  
celebrating, the knights rode off towards a large city.  
  
"Looks like that's a good place to try." Suggested Bubbles.  
  
The others agreed and soon they were on their way down the road towards   
  
the city. Once inside, they could hear shouts from the center, so they went to   
  
investigate.  
  
At the center of the city, stood a large machine with several blades,   
  
bumpers, and curves. One man was standing at the end of it.  
  
"Complete the gauntlet and meet our King." He called out to the people.  
  
They watched as several people tried, but no one could complete it without   
  
being knocked off. As another man was preparing, a fanfare hit and the crowd   
  
turned to a balcony to see the king walk out with his lady on his arm. The head   
  
of the gauntlet got an idea from this.  
  
"Milady," he began. "Will you give the winner a kiss?"  
  
She giggled before talking with the king for a moment. Finally, she   
  
nodded shyly.  
  
"There, men." Prompted the head. "Complete the gauntlet and win a kiss   
  
from the Lady Guenivere, soon to be our lovely queen."  
  
Professor Zinc waited a moment before walking to the gauntlet. Professor   
  
Utonium tried to stop him but Tinsel grabbed his arm.  
  
"Don't worry. He knows what he's doing."  
  
Zinc got to the beginning of the gauntlet and began running through. He   
  
easily ducked and dodged the bumpers and slid by the curves. He took the blades   
  
a little slower, but still managed to pull through. Finally, he hit the end and   
  
raised his arms as the crowd screamed in appreciation.  
  
Professor Utonium turned to Tinsel. "How did he do that?"  
  
"Professor Zinc studies medieval times. Everything from knights to games."  
  
Professor Zinc was lead to the balcony and met by the king and Guenivere.   
  
He was even more stunned by her beauty then before the challenge. He walked   
  
over to her and kissed her hand.  
  
"I dare not kiss a lady so beautiful. I have but one heart to lose." He   
  
proclaimed.  
  
Buttercup looked at Blossom. "What'd he say?"  
  
Tinsel answered for her. "He also knows the proper speech of this era."  
  
It was then that they saw Professor Zinc calling them to join him. After   
  
pushing through the crowds, they got together again and went inside with the   
  
king.  
  
"My name is Arthur." He said. "And I welcome you all to Camelot. What   
  
brings you here?"  
  
Professor Zinc explained their story as they rested. Finally, King Arthur   
  
stood.  
  
"I welcome you to stay as long as you like and allow me to give you   
  
quarters for the night."  
  
Jingles leaned over to Gabriel. "And they say all kings are miserable   
  
tyrants."  
  
"King Tyrone?" Gabriel asked.  
  
Jingles merely shook his head sadly and went back to lounging.   
  
  
  
Later, as the kids were being taught by some of the knights, the two   
  
professors sat together to talk.  
  
"This is great." Shouted Professor Zinc. "We should stay here for as   
  
long as we can."  
  
Professor Utonium attempted to calm him down. "First of all, don't forget   
  
that we need to get back to our dimension and I've been wondering, why were you   
  
so willing to do that gauntlet thing when Guenivere appeared."  
  
Zinc merely lowered his head and began whispering. "Because I've never   
  
met a woman as beautiful as her. I wanted to do it for her."  
  
"She's engaged to the king so I suggest we get out as soon as possible to   
  
avoid any problems."  
  
Zinc nodded sadly, before getting up to find the kids.  
  
  
  
King Arthur was stunned by the skill of the young warriors. Almost all of   
  
them had caught on to their fighting styles right away. For being so clumsy,   
  
Tinsel had caught onto sword fighting better then any of the others. Arthur   
  
expressed his pleasure at their advancements.  
  
"I've never seen people so young learning so fast." He proclaimed. "The   
  
six of you and young Zinc deserve to be knighted in front of the whole city."  
  
So it was decided that the people would come together at the town square   
  
to watch the knighting of Professor Zinc and this six kids.  
  
The day of the knighting, they all dressed in the finest clothes given to   
  
them by the king.  
  
"This is exciting." Exclaimed Blossom.  
  
Buttercup had a rare glow about her. "I know. Who'd have thought we'd   
  
ever make knight?"  
  
The others showed similar excitement with the exception of Professor Zinc   
  
who stood alone, meditating on what was coming up.  
  
Finally, the time came and they stood in front of the town as the king   
  
passed by each of them, placing his sword on their shoulder. As he completed   
  
the task with Professor Zinc, the sound of horses was heard coming from the   
  
outskirts of the city. Everyone turned to see Malagant, the king's greatest   
  
enemy along with an army of knights.  
  
"Arthur!" He challenged. "My men have surrounded the city. Kneel before   
  
me or die. You can't serve the people dead, so kneel."  
  
Arthur stood tall for a moment before considering what Malagant had said.   
  
It was true, he couldn't serve his people dead. Finally, he knelt.  
  
"He speaks the truth." Arthur said, quietly. "This is my last act as   
  
your king. Do not be afraid. I order you now, all of you..."  
  
He drew his sword and leaned his head against it.  
  
Finally, he continued. "To fight, like you've never fought before!"   
  
He held his sword up high as several arrows flew, going into his chest.   
  
There was no time for morning, though, as the battle had begun. Both sides   
  
fought hard, losing many. The Puffs and Angels did the greatest job for their   
  
team, with their powers and strength.  
  
As the fight raged, Malagant found himself face to face with Professor   
  
Zinc. They both raised their swords and ran at one another. Malagant had a   
  
great deal of experience but Professor Zinc managed to hold his own against   
  
every blow thrown.   
  
Finally, Zinc's sword fell and Malagant kicked him to the ground. He   
  
raised his sword high but hadn't counted on Zinc having a dagger in his belt.   
  
The Professor pulled it out quickly and stabbed Malagant through the heart.   
  
Malagant stood still for a moment before falling to the ground, dead. Seeing   
  
their leader defeated, the remaining members of Malagant's army ran out of the   
  
city.  
  
Arthur's knights hurried over to him but he insisted that Zinc be brought   
  
to him. The Professor hurried over.  
  
"You, my friend, are truly worthy of being a knight. And I thank God now   
  
for blessing me through you and your young friends."  
  
With that, Arthur closed his eyes and breathed his last. Everyone there   
  
stayed silent for a few moments. Finally, Professor Utonium put his hand on   
  
Zinc's shoulder. "Let's go."  
  
Zinc nodded and got the key. A few minutes later, the door opened and   
  
they, one by one, walked through, leaving Camelot behind. Professor Zinc was   
  
the last to leave. He turned to Guenivere before going. Their eyes met and he   
  
could see that she loved him as much as he loved her. He shed a tear and   
  
stepped into the door. 


End file.
